The Wedding Reception Video
by Picklesand
Summary: This is a sad one-shot of Maura and Jane's video at their wedding reception. Guests in attendance give their well wishes to the couple. If you are in the mood to read something sweet but sad, you might enjoy this.


**Fair warning, this is a bit of a sad one-shot. It was actually my first fanfic ever that I started writing back in May, but never posted because I kept getting stuck and never seemed to be able to finish it. I'm sorry if it's at all hard to follow, I really tried with the grammar and spelling. I hope you like it.**

* * *

When all of the furniture and boxes were gone Maura stood in her bare house with a look of despair on her face. The only things that remained were a throw blanket, her laptop, a DVD, and her hand bag. Maura took her cell phone from her hand bag and called a taxi. Then she got ready to do one last thing in her house before she left.

Maura carefully placed the blanket in the middle of the floor that used to be the living room. She placed the DVD and her laptop at the edge of the blanket. As she opened it she was immediately faced with the background screen that displayed a picture of Jane and her with their beloved pets. Jane was holding Bass kissing the top of his shell while Maura was giggling as Jo Friday was on her lap showering her with puppy kisses. Maura's heart fell at this moment and her eyes began to water. She took a deep breath and grabbed the DVD case from the edge of the blanket, opened it up and popped the DVD in her laptop. She pressed play when the screen prompted. The voice that she heard sent a shiver up her spine. Now hypnotized and paralyzed her eyes were transfixed on the screen.

"_Com'on guys stop screwing around" a husky voice said as the camera focused on Frankie,Tommy, and little TJ who were doing their best Three Stooges impressions. "My wife doesn't want to see you two idiots messing around on our wedding video. TJ, you were adorable kiddo." Frankie was the first to stop the playful banter immediately followed by Tommy who put his finger up to his lips, signaling for TJ to calm down too. Frankie looked directly into the camera and smiled "Janie, you are the best sister a brother could ask for, I love you and I am extremely happy for you. To Maura, you have made my sister the happiest woman in the world and for that I couldn't thank you enough, I love you too." Frankie started to tear up. Tommy spoke next "What you crying now bro?" "Hey" the voice behind the camera spoke "Be nice." Tommy smirked, shifted TJ in his arms and pointed so that they were both looking into the camera "To my big sis, thank you for always looking out for me and being in my corner during tough times, I don't know what I would have done without you. Ah, Maura I am happy that you're now a Rizzoli, even if it's not my Rizzoli, I love you like a sister. Now I believe that TJ has something to say." TJ smiled at the camera and blew kisses followed by uncontrollable giggling. The husky voice behind the camera spoke "Short and sweet just like him, thank you guys, I love all three of you."_

_Next the camera fell on an unsuspecting Lt Cavanaugh who was grabbing two pieces of cake from the dessert table. "Jeez Rizzoli, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" "Sorry boss" said the voice from behind the camera. "Say a few words for our video." Lt. Cavanaugh spoke "Rizzo- Jane, this job can take a lot out of someone, but I have faith in you and Maura. You two are strong. You respect each other. You understand each other. And you support each other. I wish you two the best." "Thanks Boss" said the woman behind the camera. "Sean" Lt. Cavanaugh corrected._

_"Hey Ma." Next the camera focused on Angela Rizzoli who was already crying, the camera shook a bit and lost its focus briefly as Angela hugged her daughter. "Alright Ma that's enough" the husky voice said. "What I can't hug my baby on her wedding day?" a faint chuckle could be heard from behind the camera "Okay Ma, this is your chance to say all the mushy things you've wanted to say." Angela took a second to compose herself before she spoke. "To my baby girl, I love you so much, from the moment you were born, I knew that I had the perfect daughter, I am so proud of the amazing woman that have become. You are the greatest gift I have ever received and I consider myself to be the luckiest mother in the world." The voice from behind the camera spoke, "Luck had nothing to do with it Ma, you are the best mother a daughter could ever hope for". Angela started tearing up again, "I'm not finished sweetheart this is for your better half." She smiled at the camera trying not to let too much emotion take over. "To Maura, you are the kindest and most generous person I have ever met, you make my baby so happy. Every mother wishes that someone will look at her child in the way that you do, with complete love. You have taught my Janie to slow down and appreciate the life around her. I love you like you are my own and I am overjoyed that you are now official part of our family. Now is the time to convince Jane to give me a granddaughter" The husky voice behind the camera began to laugh "That's enough, Ma."_

_The camera fell on Cailin next. "Um... miss Cailin could'ya put down the phone for a second." Cailin smirked and looked at the camera "I was updating my Facebook page, tagged you both and wished you the best." Jane spoke " Ok, well, will you say a few nice words for our video?" Cailin smilled "I think my post says it best." She glanced at her phone briefly then continued " Today my big sister and lifesaver married her best friend and soulmate. I couldn't be happier for the two of them. This day is filled with so much promise and love and I can't wait until they make me an aunt. I feel incredibly blessed to have these two strong women in my life and in my family. I am truly honored that they shared their special day with me." The woman behind the camera spoke. "That was beautiful Cailin, your big sister and I love you so much."_

_The camera then went to Constance. With poise and perfect posture Constance spoke "Jane you look beautiful." She paused for a moment and smiled at the brunette behind the camera. "I want to thank you so much for making me realize the wonderful daughter that I have, you are a genuine and true to yourself, I can see why she fell for you. To my dearest Maura, I want you to know that of all my life's work, raising you was my greatest achievement. You turned out to be this wonderful caring and forgiving person and although I might not have done it perfectly, I must have done something right. I love you and wish you and Jane all the happiness this world has to offer."_

_The next person in front of the camera was Hope who was teary-eyed. The brunette spoke "It's your turn Hope." Hope smiled at the brunette and wiped the excess water from each of her eyes before speaking. "Maura, I remember when I met you..." she paused "...for the second time, I felt this instant connection to you, and looking back now, I knew that you were mine, but I was too scared to admit it to myself because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again." She put her right hand on her stomach, took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I've missed you more than you could ever imagine, but I'm glad to have you now, my sweet little girl." She took a brief moment to compose herself. "Jane, I know that you were a big part of our reunion, and I can't thank you enough for helping me get a second chance. I am so happy that my baby has found a partner that truly loves her, she deserves nothing less and neither do you." The camera shook for a second as the brunette was the one that initiated the hug this time. "I promise to take good care of her" said the voice behind the camera._

_Next the camera fell on Frost and Korsak who were both trying to bounce quarters into each others drinking glasses. CLINK. "Haha, I got you old man" Frost said triumphantly as his quarter fell into Korsak's glass. "Nice shot, Frost" Jane said from behind the camera. Korsak was the first to say something "Wow Jane, you are simply stunning." "Pick your jaw up from the floor dude," Frost responded. Then he continued "The man has a point you know, you do look gorgeous Jane. "You guys certainly know how to make a girl blush" Jane responded. Frost started his dedication first. "I remember watching the two of you after I first started working as your partner. I could see how much you two loved each other from the beginning, and I was happy when you finally realized it for yourselves. Thank you for letting me be a part of your journey as a couple, it always has and always will continue to be an honor." "Thank you, Frost that was really nice," Jane responded. Frost gave Jane his classic smile. "What about you old man?" The brunette said addressing Korsak. "I'm not old," Korsak scoffed. "I know I'm not a marriage expert but I know a good thing when I see it, and that's what you and Maura have. You two give me hope that love can survive despite the hardships we face as individuals. You've also inspired me to give dating another shot, I hear your aunt is single." Korsak winked at Jane. "She's out of your league my friend," Jane responded jokingly._

_Jane continued to film around the reception until the camera fell on the object of her affection; Maura noticed Jane then too. "What are you doing, Jane?" the honey blonde inquired with a smile that had been permanently on her face since she woke up that morning. "What does it look like I'm doing Nancy Drew, I'm filming our wedding video" Jane said. "Jane, you really shouldn't be the one doing this, you should be in our wedding video." "Well you know how much I like being in control Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles". Jane responded playfully. "Control huh?" Maura responded as she grabbed the camera from Jane in one quick motion so that now Jane was in front of the camera._

_"So... Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles tell me how much you love me again" the honey blonde spoke from behind the camera. Jane smirked and looked directly into the camera "Well, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles I can say with utmost certainty that you are the reason I smile every morning and dream every night. I'm in complete awe of you, your beauty, your intelligence, but most of all your kind and honest heart. Maura you make me want to be a better person, and I feel that as long as I have you in my life, which will be a very very long time because you're not getting rid of me, I can do anything. I'm sorry I can't find the words to make this sound unique, but to be quite honest you make me strong." Suddenly the camera got closer to Jane as Maura approached. Maura then turned the camera and lifted it a bit so both of them were focused in the lens. She pressed her cheek up against Jane's. Maura spoke "This gorgeous woman standing next to me is the most amazing woman in the world. She is the person who helped me learn to love myself as well as others. She-" Maura was cutoff by Jane. "Who are you talking to, I'm right here?" Maura looked at Jane "Our future children of course" she responded. Jane looked at Maura "Wow you too huh? At that moment Jane kissed Maura. As the kiss became more passionate, Maura turned off the camera._

The video was over.

It had been nearly three months since Jane had died. It was sudden, unexpected, and completely a result of natural causes. Her otherwise healthy heart just stopped one day. Maura couldn't help but blame herself. The doctor. She should have known, should have prevented, should have saved.

Watching the video became a daily habit, no fix, it was the closest thing Maura had to seeing her and hearing her and unfortunately she had to settle for the mildest form of satisfying these senses with the other three nearly dying out completely.

But this was the last time.

Maura stared at the her computer screen for a few brief moments before returning to reality. She curled up into a fetal position and wept until she could no longer produce tears. After remaining still for a few moments, Maura carefully got up and picked up the laptop placing it on her kitchen counter. She then returned to fold the blanket which she also placed on the counter. Maura grabbed her hand bag and quietly walked to the guest house and put the keys to the main house in the mailbox. As she walked to the front of her house she saw that her taxi had already arrived. She got in. "Logan International please." And she too was gone.

* * *

**Well there it is, my Drizzles (depressing Rizzles). Reviews are welcome. Be well and have a splendid day.**


End file.
